Far Away
by x-ticklemeblue
Summary: Songfic; Sakura would never know he loved her. She would never say ‘yes’, when he brings out a ring and asks her to marry him. And she won’t be there to say ‘I do.’ and vow that she’ll stay with him until death do they part.


**PUBLISHED: July 04, 2009.**

**EDITED: May 14, 2010.**

**enjoy. :)  
**

**

* * *

**

Konoha.

One of the most peaceful places in Japan. So, there sits Sasuke, gazing at the clear, blue sky.

* * *

**Far Away**

oo_ticklemeblue20_oo

**FLASHBACK:**

_He has returned after his victorious revenge towards his brother, imagining for his team to come towards him in one of those group hugs, and hugging the lights out of him. But instead, Naruto and Kakashi were the only one who appeared, not bothering to give him a hug. A handshake here and a handshake there. No hugs._

_"Where's Sakura?" he asked. Yes. Our Uchiha here has been crazy about the Haruno since the first day of being a Genin, but would he ever admit it? No._

_He heard books drop to the cemented floor. " S—Sasuke—k—kun?" a voice stuttered. She ran and hugged him tightly._

_"I've waited for so long." She said as her tears run down her cheek and soon, was soaking Sasuke's bare chest _(A/N: you know his outfit right? In Shippuuden?)._ His eyes softened, which was noticed by the two males. Then and there, Naruto knew that they were perfect for each other. _

_"I love you." she said. Sasuke knew, his feeling would never be denied. They both loved each other._

**...**_  
_

_oo_This time, this place, misused mistakes, too long, too late, who was I to make you wait_.__oo_

**...**

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

**

* * *

**

"Sasuke-kun?" he raised his head to see a mob of pink. He replied with his oh-so glorious 'hn'.

"Kakashi wants to see you. He said it was urgent." Sakura said.

"What for?"

"I don't know." she answered.

"Hn." He gave her a curt nod and walked away towards the ANBU station. He only wished Kakashi won't let him read those perverted book of his again.

* * *

**ANBU STATION:**

"Kakashi? Where the hell are you?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Yo!" the silver haired ninja appeared with a _'poof'_, with a grin on his face. Or whatever he was hiding under that mask.

"Hn. What's with this urgent news?"

"Oh. _That._" Then everything became serious.

"Sasuke. You're strong." Oh yes. He was strong. He just smirked.

"Sasuke, I'm serious. You are going on a solo mission. Against Orochimaru." He said calmly. Sasuke clenched his fist. Not the fact was it because of that snake person, but the days, or even weeks, he wouldn't be with his cherry blossom. Yes. She _is_ his. If the Dobe does something wrong, he'll get a good ass- whopping.

"How long?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"A month or so." A month? _A month?_ Ugh.

"You'll start tomorrow night. Bye." Then_, 'poof',_ he's gone.

* * *

He filled his backpack with weapons, clothing, and some medicine Sakura gave him in case of emergencies. He's prepared now. The sky was filled with stars. He opened the door to his house and started walking. It felt as if he was leaving Konoha again.

**...**

oo_Just one chance, just one breath, just in case there's just one left._oo

**...**

* * *

Sakura thought of visiting Sasuke tonight. They haven't talked much nowadays, except yesterday. So, she started going to the Uchiha's house. On the way he met Kakashi.

"Yo!" the man greeted.

She smiled. "Good evening Kakashi-sensei."

"Where are you going? It's night time." he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sasuke-kun's house. Why?"

"He didn't tell you? He went on a solo mission today Sakura. Sorry if I didn't tell you."

"Oh. That's okay Kakashi-sensei. I just hope he's safe." The pink-haired kunoichi replied. Kakashi gave her a smile and walked away. Sakura glanced at the twinkling stars. '_Be safe, Sasuke-kun._'

* * *

It's been at least five weeks after Sasuke's departure from Konoha. He was still looking for Orochimaru. What a drag.

Sasuke was seated on the newly cut grass while polishing his kunai. He walked over to the lake. He looked at his reflection, then he remembered Sakura. Sakura's smiling face reflected on the water, as if she's there with him. He smiled. A smile he would only know.

**...**

oo_I love you. I loved you all along. And I miss you, been far away for far too long._oo

**...**

He heard rustling sounds over the bush in front of him. He stood up, and positioned himself in a fighting stance. A chuckle was heard.

"Long time no see, Sasuke."

"And whoever said I cared?" he replied icily. "Still the bastard I see." he added.

"Oh, Sasuke. Language. But since you disappoint me…" he said. "Prepare to die!" he finished. Snakes began coming out his sleeves and from under the ground and began attacking the Uchiha.

* * *

Sakura was seated comfortably on her bed, looking out the starry night sky. It's been five weeks without Sasuke and it all felt like hell. Soon enough, she began drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Orochimaru! Because of you, I made everyone in Konoha distrust me! Do you know how long I've always wanted to escape that sorry excuse for a secret lair? I don't want to be a traitor anymore!" he shouted out. Orochimaru chuckled.

"Sasuke. Don't shout. Be more aware of the things around you." And of course, Sasuke was now being squeezed by those snakes Orochimaru was controlling.

"Y—you bastard." He said with much effort.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Now, let's finish this." One of the snakes bit the Uchiha's neck and soon, he slipped into unconsciousness.

**...**

oo_I keep dreaming, you'll be with me, if you never go. Stop breathing, if I don't see you anymore._oo

**...**

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted. Beads of sweat ran down her forehead. _'Something's wrong.'_ She thought. '_I'm coming Sasuke-kun.'_

She ran and ran, speeding up to where Sasuke was headed. She forced more chakra on her feet and soon, she was running so fast, that no one can even see her. She arrived at her destination. She was mad. Orochimaru was stepping on an unconscious Sasuke.

"Orochimaru!" she charged at the snake person and kicked, punched, or even bit him. She felt her hair being pulled.

"You must be Sakura. Our little Sasuke here keeps muttering your name before. So, since he's so close to you, and you're definitely close to him, I think you should feel his pain first."

The snakes began slithering around her petite form and began squeezing her, throwing her, and so much more. Sasuke opened his eyes. He heard a feminine voice which sounded awfully familiar. _Sakura._

He recovered from his little trance when he saw Sakura being thrown away by the snakes. He growled. Sakura might be dead.

* * *

oo_On my knees, I'll ask,_ _last chance for one last dance. 'Coz with you, I'll withstand, all of hell to hold your hand._oo

**...**

He never wanted it to be like this. He never wanted for her to come to the rescue and save him. _No_. That is not what he wanted. He wanted him to save her, and for him to be the one suffering the pain.

**...**

oo_I'll give it all, I'd give for us,_ g_ive anything, but I won't give up._oo

**...**

He saw Orochimaru walked towards the fragile Cherry Blossom with an evil smirk on his face. Sasuke's face darkened, so did his aura. He stood up and hurriedly run towards Sakura. He stood in front of her weak body, as if saying never to touch her.

"Back away from her you fucking bastard! Don't ever touch her!" he shouted and charged at the snake man.

**...**

oo_I love you,_ _I loved you all along,_ _and I miss you, _ _been far away too far too long._oo

**...**

They battled each other. Punches here, kicks over there. Yes. Very heated fight they had.

* * *

oo_I keep dreaming, _ _you'll be with me if you never go._ _Stop breathing,_ _if I don't see you anymore._oo

**...**

Soon after, he became victorious. Blood was everywhere. It was literally raining blood. He was about to go back to Konoha when, he remembered something, or rather, _someone_.

"Sakura." He whispered softly. He was caressing her cheek so gently. He checked on her pulse. She wasn't breathing. _She wasn't breathing_. **Wasn't**. He wanted to cry then and there. As if his eight year old life started again. A death of a person he loved.

"Don't die on me, Sakura. Stay with me." he whispered as he carried Sakura bridal style.

"I love you. And I want you to know that. Don't die. Tell me everything is going to be alright. Then smile like you always do." He said as his grip on her tightened.

"I love you." He confessed.

"I won't leave you anymore. I won't break you ever again. If I do, I'm sure I'll mend it back. Just…Don't die."

**...**

oo_So keep breathing _ _coz I'm not leaving you anymore._ _Believe it,_ _hold on to me, and never let me go._oo

**...**

He was loosing hope. It's been a while since he's been walking back to Konoha with a dead body on his strong arms. Tears started welling up his eyes.

Sakura would never know he loved her. She would never say 'yes', when he brings out a ring and asks her to marry him. And she won't be there to say 'I do.' and vow that she'll stay with him until death do they part.

He leaned on one of the trees and put Sakura's lifeless body on his lap. His backpack fell to the ground and all its contents spilled out. His shirts were now covered with mud, but would he care? No he didn't.

But one thing caught his attention. A bottle of medicine started rolling to their place, right in front of his feet. He picked it up and started reading its prescription and other important matter. A small spark of hope lit up inside of him.

He stood up, put his things aside and looked for his water jug in his bag. He put all the medicine in his jug and started shaking it. Now, medicine was mixed with water.

He knelt down to be in Sakura's level. He opened her mouth gently and began pouring the medicine down her throat. He waited for any signs of her to be alive. He checked her pulse, her heartbeat, her breathing, everything! But still, nothing. **Nothing**.

He brought his legs to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He buried his head and soon, he was crying. He was crying for a dead body which has no chances of living. Or so he thinks.

He heard coughing. He raised his head to see Sakura coughing. Wait a minute. She's—She's alive!

**...**

oo_So keep breathing _ _coz I'm not leaving you anymore._ _Believe it,_ _hold on to me, and never let me go._oo

**...**

"Ugh. My head hurts. What happened?" she raised her head to see Sasuke frozen on the spot, with dried tears on his face. Her eyes softened. Then realization dawned upon her. She remembered everything.

The running, then the fighting, then the unconscious Sasuke. Everything.

Tears started welling up her eyes, and soon, she hugged him ever so tightly.

"You scared me back there Sasuke-kun. Don't ever do that again." She whispered.

His lips twitched a bit until it formed into a small smile.

"I scared you? You're the one who scared me. You almost died. I don't want that to happen." He replied. She gave him a quizzical look but was stopped when his hands cupped her cheek and his lips descended on hers. Her eyes widened, but she gave in.

They kissed passionately. This kiss was full of love. Not angst. But sweet love. They parted for air.

"Sakura. I love you." He confessed. She smiled.

"So it wasn't a dream. It was true." She said as she touched his cheek.

"Yes it was Sakura. Yes it was." She smiled and soon after, he smiled with her.

"I love you too." She said and kissed him on the lips once again. Just a short kiss. They stood up, hand in hand, and walked back to their hometown, Konoha.

* * *

**edited this. Since I noticed there was A LOT of mistakes. :O**

**so, if you noticed, I didn't add every lyrics in the song. I skipped some. :P  
**

**REVIEW.**


End file.
